Five Times FitzSimmons Were Nearly Caught, and Once When They Were
by Traviosita9124
Summary: Final installment of the "Five Times" Series. Five times FitzSimmons were nearly caught in their new romantic relationship, and one time they definitely were. NSFW.


Title says it all: five times FitzSimmons was nearly caught, and the time they finally were. Enjoy. Not entirely explicit, but parts are, so I'm labeling it NSFW. The under 18 crowd reads at its own risk.

Also… this is my first time attempting to write a Scottish accent. We're learning as we go here, people, so any tips you could provide would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Skye awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright and regretting it immediately.

The pain in her head was splitting, and her stomach heaved at her sudden change in position. She hadn't been this hungover since last New Year's at Miles'. It was only then that she noticed the warm weight in her lap; at some point during the night, Ward had shifted from his end of the couch to falling asleep against her. Her eyes danced across the sleeping form of her S.O. and over to the Christmas tree in the corner. It started coming back to her.

Simmons had insisted on throwing a Christmas party. Fitz had helped, in the form of his "patented Holiday Punch." Skye wished she could transfer her hangover to the Scot as payback; however, FitzSimmons hadn't created that technology yet, and likely wouldn't share if they knew her target, so she'd have to content herself with water, aspirin, and a nap before the rest of the Bus woke up and insisted on opening gifts. She gently lifted Ward's head from her thigh and slid a pillow beneath him as she moved off the couch.

She grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator, leaving one next to Ward before making her way to her bunk. As she passed Simmons' door, however, she stopped in her tracks as she heard what sounded like a groan.

She knocked lightly as she called, "Simmons, are you all right?"

Another groan was her answer, followed by Simmons' voice, heavy with sleep and apparent pain.

"I'm fine, Skye. I may kill Fitz when I get my hands on him, though."

Skye couldn't help but smile at that. The engineer would be in for something else when everyone who'd drunk his concoction got a hold of him.

"You want a bottle of water? I'm apparently the Water Fairy this morning."

"What?" The confusion in the British woman's voice was evident. "No, I'm fine. I'll grab a bottle when I manage to make it out of bed."

Skye chuckled. "Okay. See you in a few hours. Hopefully, I'll feel more human by then."

With that, she made her way down the hall, slinking into her own bunk before anyone or anything else could get between her and her pillow.

* * *

Simmons felt wanton, completely exposed as her covers were pushed to the bottom of her bed.

Her nipples had hardened, not only because of the cool air, but because of Fitz, who currently had his head between her thighs and was busy seeing how often he could make her vision go cross-eyed. She couldn't help the groan that fell from her lips as the wet heat of his tongue found and lapped at her clit. A thought flashed across her mind in that moment, that she could die happy knowing that Fitz had a dexterous tongue to go along with his incredibly skilled fingers, when a knock at her door made her heart stop.

She was almost relieved that it was Skye instead of Coulson, until she remembered that she had given the younger woman the passcode to her room.

Her right hand twitched, ready to move into Fitz' hair to keep his mouth off her so she could divert Skye, but Fitz was faster. He captured each of her wrists and shook his head at her before dropping a row of kisses across her inner thigh before stopping right at her center. She could feel his smirk against her sensitive skin as he listened to her conversation and continued to lap and nip at her in turns. She really could kill him for leaving her on edge like this, her hips twitching of their own volition, seeking release.

When she heard Skye making her way back to her own bunk, Simmons allowed her head to drop back to her pillow as the nervous tension drained from her body. Fitz moved to rest his chin just above her pubic bone, releasing her wrists so he could allow his own to roam over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. His hands were warm and gentle as they caressed her, and even though she had no quantifiable way to say how she knew it, his gaze was just as tender.

"Wha', ye dinna wan' ta le' her in an' show her wha' Father Christmas brough' ye?"

She lifted her head to grin down at him. "I'm sad to say, I've never been good at sharing my toys, Fitz." She glanced at the clock embedded in the wall over her writing nook before looking back to him. "We've got ten minutes or so before May and Coulson are up and about. However shall we pass the time?"

Fitz growled playfully, moving himself to hover above her before capturing her mouth with his.

"I ha'e a few ideas," he whispered before tumbling her back into the mattress.

* * *

The past 24 hours had been nothing but stressful, despite not having an actual case to work. But being at the Hub and having to truly adhere to the S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook had always chafed at him, even before Tahiti.

All Phil Coulson wanted was a new case to work and his bed, not necessarily in that order. However, with FitzSimmons at their disposal, the Powers That Be had requested that they analyze some case files from SciOps that needed a second going over. If they were indeed on schedule, he should be able to ask May to take off in an hour. He desperately hoped they were on schedule, and headed to the lab to check on his wonder kids.

They were both standing at the workbench that dominated the center of the lab, Simmons hunched over her microscope as Fitz observed her. Coulson noted how the younger man was staring at his partner, seemingly taking more notice of her than their work. As for Simmons, a light blush was spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Coulson had an inkling that he had interrupted a personal moment between the two, and wondered when he'd have to have the "Keep it private, and I won't have to tell Fury" talk with the junior agents. He knew that it was a matter of "when," not "if," and had been since Simmons had attempted to save them all by throwing herself from the Bus.

He also knew it likely meant they weren't on schedule, and he'd be stuck here even longer.

Biting back his annoyance, he entered the lab. The soft swish of the doors caused both of their heads to jerk up, their expressions startled.

"How much longer with those cases?" He flung the question at them, his impatience creeping into his voice.

Simmons answered, a slight tremor in her voice, "Um, fifteen minutes or so, sir. We're just running a few more tests before signing the reports." Fitz nodded his agreement. Coulson narrowed his eyes at the pair. Something was off…

"What's that sound?"

"Sound, sir?" Fitz' eyes had gone wide and round, his hands in his pockets, as he attempted to portray himself as the very picture of innocence.

"That buzzing, whirring—" a soft ding interrupted him mid-speech. The sound that had so puzzled him also vanished.

"Oh, the centrifuge is done!" Simmons chirped, going over to the device and lifting out several samples. "I just need to take a quick look at these and sign off on the reports, and then we can be on our way, sir."

He smiled at the pair saying, "Good to hear. Get that done. Wheels up in an hour." With that he turned and exited the lab.

There was still something off there, but to be perfectly honest, it was nothing he wanted to puzzle out in the moment.

* * *

Simmons brought the samples to her microscope and laid them out. However, instead of studying them immediately, she walked over to Fitz and slid a hand into his left pocket. Her fingers curled reassuringly around his before she found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

The small remote fit easily in the palm of her hand. She quickly slid it into her own pocket before she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"No more personal toys in the lab, Fitz. That was too close."

He nodded, gave her a quick kiss, and got back to work. The sooner they finished these damn samples, the sooner he could get her back to one of their bunks and finish the job himself.

* * *

They had to stop in New York City between cases in order to resupply the Bus. While the agents who worked the supply lines restocked the plane, the team was given the afternoon to leave the base and purchase whatever personal items they might want.

S.H.I.E.L.D. did provide them with any personal hygiene items they could want, but Ward couldn't bring himself to use the standard-issue, non-scented deodorant and soap, plus, he was running low on aftershave. Since there was a drugstore within walking distance, he headed into the unseasonably warm February afternoon to make his purchases.

He strode into the store, intent on the personal care section. He did a quick mental inventory of his shopping list, and added razor blades and condoms to his list. He didn't get much alone time with May, but when he wanted to be prepared for the next time he did. She made it clear that it was a no-strings-attached deal; that meant preventing children at all costs, and doing so without alerting their superior officers to what was going on by requisitioning prophylactics.

Ward quickly made his way through the aisles, grabbing what he needed as he went. Fortunately, everything he needed was near each other, so he breezed through it all, making his way to the condoms… when Fitz, of all people, walked into the same damn aisle. Ward pulled up short and stopped in front of the scientist. His mind raced as he attempted to appear calm, desperate not to give away what he'd been about to grab. He gave his teammate a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"Fitz."

"Ward."

They eyed each other for a minute before Fitz brushed past him to browse the body wash section. Ward watched him go down the aisle, making sure Fitz wasn't observing him before snatching his preferred brand of condoms off the shelf and heading to checkout as quickly as possible.

* * *

Fitz waited until Ward left the aisle before pulling out his mobile.

[Fitz 6465551229]: _Ran into Ward at the store._

The response was nearly immediate.

[Simmons 6465550911]: _Did he see what you bought?_

[Fitz 6465551229]: _I waited for him to leave first. Buying them now. Any particular preference?_

[Simmons 6465550911]: _Usual brand. Yellow box. Are you sure he's gone?_

He shook his head as he read her text and slid his phone into his pocket. He was anxious about anyone finding out about them; Simmons was downright paranoid. He grabbed the only yellow box of Trojans he saw before picking up a few sundry items and heading to the registers. He responded to her as he waited in the queue.

[Fitz 6465551229]: _Yes, I'm sure. We wouldn't have to worry about these things if we just did what we discussed earlier._

It felt like picking a fight, but he couldn't help it. It was be so much easier if they just—his thought was interrupted by the buzz of his mobile.

[Simmons 6465550911]: _I told you before, we could do that, but then you get to explain to Coulson and Hill and Fury why I am suddenly requesting birth control without a change in marital status. _

S.H.I.E.L.D. was more than happy to provide their agents with birth control, as long as said agents were married and settled into office work or were in a long-term undercover assignment. They weren't undercover, and as much as he complained about their "flying circus," the fact of the matter was that he was quite attached to it. He was more than willing to marry Jemma, but he didn't think asking her after a mere three months would be well-received.

[Fitz 6465551229]: _All right. Quit nattering at me, woman. I'll be back in 10. _

He made his purchases, unable to shake the image of Jemma with his ring on her finger.

* * *

It was well known on the Bus that the only person allowed to touch Lola, other than Coulson, was Fitz.

Whenever it was time for a tune-up, Coulson would stick his head in the lab, toss Fitz the keys and simply tell him, "Do your thing."

That was why he could be found in the cargo bay on a Sunday, dressed down in an oil-stained pair of jeans and a grey tank, fiddling with Lola.

"If you're not careful, Simmons is gonna be jealous that you have your hands all over another woman."

Skye's voice startled him so badly that he jerked upright and wound up smacking his head on the hood.

"Bloody hell, Skye! Don' sneak up on me like tha'!" He rubbed the back of his head, and checked his finger tips for blood. Satisfied he wasn't bleeding, he pulled a towel from his pocket, wiped the grease from his hands, and turned to look at the hacker. He was annoyed. Aside from creating new tech and spending time with Simmons, working on Lola was one of his favorite things.

"Is there somethin' ye wanted, Skye, o' were ye jus' tryin' ta concuss me?"

She chuckled at his joke before responding. "I was just coming to get my training gear. I was about to do a load of laundry, and that stuff definitely needs a wash. I'm starting to smell pretty rank during workouts."

He grinned at her as he teased, "Canna ha'e tha', wha' workin' with Ward an' all…" he allowed his sentence to trail off as he turned back to the car. He had seen a blush come up in her cheeks, telling him all he needed to know about her feelings for her S.O. He was just about to lean back under the hood when her touch on his back caused him to stand straight.

"What the hell happened here, Fitz?"

He felt her jerk the left strap of his tank top to the side as she examined his shoulders. He knew instantly what she was looking at.

Earlier in the week the team had been given a night off after a particularly difficult disappointment regarding Centipede. They had found yet another laboratory, this time in Chicago, but by the time they got there, everything had been scrubbed clean. Frustrated, Fitz had sequestered himself in the lab, determined to find a way to track Centipede without tipping them off, while the rest of the team went in search of a place to have dinner.

Jemma had come back early, and had found him spinning his proverbial wheels. A shouting match had ensued, which quickly became a bout of rather aggressive sex. She had savaged his back, he had left finger-shaped bruises across her hips and thighs, and neither of them could look at their main workbench without blushing. Fitz had at least been able to scrub the footage from the security feed; it was now sitting on a flash drive that he had hidden inside his mattress, just in case they ever wanted to relive the memory.

Fitz shook himself out of the memory. "Oh, 's nothin'," he told Skye, moving away from her so she couldn't pry further. "I was crawlin' aroun' in the ducts, tryin' ta rework the power lines so more would flow ta the lab. I go' caugh' on some loose wires."

He tensed slightly, waiting to see if she would buy his story.

Skye pulled away and made for her locker on the other side of the cargo bay. "Be careful, grease monkey. We'd all hate to see you do permanent damage."

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when she finally made her way back up the spiral staircase.

* * *

"I had ta lie ta Skye today," he confides as he slides into the bunk next to her. It's their established movie night, so no one thinks anything of it when Simmons follows him into his bunk and they shut the door behind them.

Now, however, they take care to lock the door behind them, and they've taken to stripping down to their underwear before climbing under the sheets to cuddle. It makes for easier access for Fitz when he grows weary of the movie and would rather see what new ways he can discover to make Jemma shiver.

"Oh?" she asks as she settles in against him, her head pillowed on his chest. "What did you have to lie about?"

"She foun' the marks ye lef' on me, woman."

Jemma jerks upright, her eyes narrowed at him. "Why were you shirtless in front of Skye?"

He grins at the tinge of jealousy he hears in her voice, and shifts her up and over him so he can kiss her while she straddles him. He finds himself losing interest in the movie as he deepens the kiss.

"I wasnae shirtless in fron' o' Skye. I was workin' on Lola, so I was wearin' a tank. She saw through the straps wha' ye did ta me. Don' worry. I tol' her it was from workin' in the ducts."

She nodded and leaned closer to him, whispering, "Do you think it's time we told them? It's been six months, Fitz, and it's starting to become exhausting to hide all of the time."

He brushed her hair back from her face so he could see her more clearly. He knew by now that he would do anything to keep her, including defying S.H.I.E.L.D. and even quitting if it came down to it. But he wanted a plan before they told them.

"We can tell 'em soon, Jem, but on our terms. I dinna wan' ta give 'em a hin' o' a chance ta break us up."

He fished the remote out of his bedside table and hit "play." As the familiar opening strains of _Gattaca_ drifted through the speakers, Fitz pulled her into another kiss, his fingers splayed wide across her lower back and ass. She moaned against his mouth, and shifted her hips against his in the most appealing way. Fitz was losing interest in the film, and instead busied himself with working her knickers off her hips and down her legs.

When he stroked between her legs and found her wet and wanting, he lost all interest in anything not having to do with Jemma Simmons.

They had seen this movie often enough anyway.

* * *

She could have heard a pin drop in the waiting room.

Not a single one of them had moved in the past hour and a half.

Ward had been shot. Fortunately, they had been close enough to the Madrid Office to get him to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. Civilian hospitals still tended to ask too many questions when it came to wounds caused by alien weaponry. May sat, stony faced, as she observed her team.

Coulson was to her right. He was projecting an air of calm, but after knowing him for the better part of two decades, she knew he was tense. He took every injury, every affront, to his team personally. He wouldn't be able to let anything go until Ward was out of surgery and he had apprehended the civilian who had somehow gotten his hands on Chitauri weaponry.

Skye was a mess, but at least she had stopped sobbing aloud. Her eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, and she had the thousand-yard stare. May wasn't stupid. She realized that the young hacker was falling in love with Ward. What she couldn't figure out what why she was uncomfortable with that. She had wanted no-strings-attached, but the idea of being left for the younger woman stirred up feelings she'd rather not examine further.

Fitz and Simmons were in full FitzSimmons mode, huddled together at one end of the waiting room couch. May admired how Fitz was handling the situation; there were no tears, and no readily-visible signs of emotional wear. He was holding it together for her, for Simmons. He sat, arm wrapped firmly around her as she attempted to burrow into his side, dried tear tracks staining her cheeks. There was something… off about the way they clung to each other, something that spoke of more than friendship, even though there was nothing overtly romantic about the way he held her.

It disquieted May, but before she could ponder it any longer, the surgeon came in.

"He's out of surgery, and stable. He can have visitors now."

She was out of her seat and through the door before the rest of them could react.

* * *

"You were WITH HIM, Fitz! It could have been you just as easily as Ward!" Simmons' voice broke in an anguished cry, tears streaming down her face. She was terrified, easily as terrified as Fitz had been when she had tumbled out of the Bus. She was shaking with emotion as she stood in the midst of their lounge. He pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms and pressing his cheek into the top of her head.

"Bu' it wasnae, Jem, I'm fine an' I'm here an' I love ye." He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him, his thumbs brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I love ye, lass, an' I'm sorry if I scared ye." He dropped a quick, chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her into another tight hug.

She quieted gradually as he rocked her. After a few minutes, he heard her speaking, muffled against his chest.

"If it had been you, Leo, I—I—I wouldn't have been allowed into the room first. I—we're level five. Coulson and May and Ward would have received any updates before me."

He kisses the top of her head and holds her close as he processes what she's said and begins to formulate a plan.

* * *

He's been carrying it around for weeks, a small velvet box that holds a decently sized diamond-and-sapphire engagement band that had once belonged to his grandmother.

He even carries it with him into the field when he and Ward are called on once more. This time, however, they're sent to Central America, everything goes smoothly, and Coulson ensures they have an extraction team.

Still, it's been two days and he's beyond anxious to get back to Jemma. Even Ward, who has the emotional range of a teaspoon, notices his twitchy behavior as they ride back to the Bus.

"Jesus, Fitz, stop with the bouncing leg. You're shaking the SUV."

Coulson and May, who are sitting up front, both look back at him in the review mirror. He calms himself by shoving his hands into his pockets and clenching his right hand around the ring box. Come hell or high water, he's asking today.

Coulson shoots up the ramp to the Bus, and Fitz is out of the vehicle before he can even throw it into park. Jemma and Skye are both waiting for them to return, both women look equally stressed, but visibly relaxing as they see the SUV pull in.

He and Jemma move towards each other, two magnets attracted beyond control; however, where Jemma stops just short of throwing her arms around him in an attempt to keep their public relationship platonic, Leo plows right on through, wrapping her up in his embrace and lifting her off the ground. He's beyond caring who sees what, so he spins her around for good measure before setting her back on her feet to kiss her deeply.

He breaks the kiss, but threads his left hand into her hair and leans his forehead against hers as they catch their breath. He slides his right hand back into his pocket without her noticing.

"Fitz—Leo, when you didn't call in—"

"I kno', Jem, I kno', an' I'm sorry we dinna call in. It jus' took longer to find wha' we were lookin' for. I dinna mean ta make ye nervous."

She has both her hands high on his neck, her fingers threading into his curls when she kisses him again and mumbles against his mouth, "It's just that if something happened to you, well, we've talked about that…" She trails off, scared to voice what was weighing on her mind.

"I though' o' tha', Jem, an' I ha'e a solution," he reassures her as he draws the ring box from his pocket and holds it between their bodies so the rest of the team can't see it. She gasps, knowing what's coming even as he murmurs, "Jemma Simmons, woul' ye do me the honor o' bein' my wife?"

She nods, sighing, "Yes, of course, yes," as he slips the ring onto her left hand. It isn't until she winds her arms around his neck and they hear Skye's shriek that they remember where they are and that the rest of the team is present in the cargo bay.

The pair breaks apart and turns to face their teammates, fingers wound together as they wait for their reactions.

Skye is bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas morning. Ward looks dumbfounded, unsure of what is actually going on. May is as inscrutable as always, and Coulson, Coulson is just smiling at the pair of them. Fitz can feel the tension draining from Jemma as she looks at their faces, and he begins to relax himself.

Skye is babbling now, questions pouring out of her like water through a sieve. "Did you just get ENGAGED? When exactly did you get together? How long as this been going on?"

"Since Christmas."

Fitz isn't as surprised as he should be when Coulson answers for them. The man wouldn't be one of the most famed agents in the history of S.H.I.E.L.D. if two junior scientists could have kept such a large secret from him.

Fitz listens as Skye and Ward put the events of the past ten months together; May, thankfully, stays silent. He can see Jemma's cheeks turning pink, and he can feel his own blush burning up his neck.

"So Christmas morning… and the marks on your back… way to get your freak on!"

"In the drugstore, you WERE buying…"

"All right, that's enough, all of you, back to work. May, we have a new destination; get into the cockpit. Ward, take your trainee and inventory our medical supplies. I want a new count in an hour." With that, the group breaks up to complete the tasks Coulson has set forth. Soon, Fitz and Simmons are left alone with their senior officer.

"Congratulations, Jemma," he offers with squeeze of her arm and a light kiss on her cheek. "Let me know if he gets out of line. I'm sure I could think of plenty of interesting ways to keep him on his toes."

Jemma beams up at him and giggles as she replies, "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to do that."

Coulson switches his attention to Fitz, and locks eyes with him as he shakes his hand. "You, keep her happy. She's more than you deserve."

"Yes, sir. I know I dinna deserve her," he answers, feeling relieved. Coulson has given his blessing. There's a tacit understanding that they can be married and stay with S.H.I.E.L.D.; Coulson will deal with Fury and anyone else who tries to stop them.

Coulson moves to leave, but stops suddenly and turns to face them once again.

"Oh, and Fitz? Whether you're dating, engaged, or married, let's keep your personal toys out of the lab, all right?"

* * *

Fin.

This wound up being a long one! Thanks for sticking through it all.


End file.
